Pilladas de un amor
by Chia Moon
Summary: Takeru y Hikari empiezan a salir y tomar una decisión importante que los llevará a un desenlace algo lleno de lágrimas. Taichi puede ser un duro muro de roer.


Un retillo que tomé hace tiempo de mi querida **HC**. Creo que no ha quedado para nada como ella quería, así que está en su derecho a recriminarme o exigirme algo.

Su reto el en foro Proyecto 1-8 era:

Takeru y Hikari empiezan a salir, a la edad que se prefiera mientras sea adolescencia/juventud. Deciden mantener su relación en secreto durante un tiempo. Y ahí es donde quiero llegar, a los malentendidos que haya, a los momentos donde casi meten la pata o alguien está a punto de descubrirlo, a cómo quedan a escondidas o cómo cuando están con los demás se les escapan gestos cariñosos o miradas que dan pie a pensar mal. A gusto de quien lo coja dónde acabar el fic, puede que al final los pillen, puede que decidan contarlo, y si es así me gustaría que sus hermanos sean los primeros en saberlo. Creo que da para one-shot pero genial si se alarga.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

Título: Pilladas de un amor.

Pareja: Takari (Taito, Joura, Koumi extras).

Ranking: **T**

Género: Romance.

Advertencias: OOC. Terminé cayendo en lo cliché.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Pilladas de un amor**

* * *

 _Escondámonos, o sol mío, hasta que nadie pueda ver tus labios sobre los míos.  
_

* * *

 _._

—Takeru…

Hikari jadeó avergonzada y se removió ante la incomodidad de la situación. El chico se llevó las manos a los labios y chistó mientras intentaba encontrar una postura cómoda que evitara por todos los medios que la respiración de Hikari se convirtiera en un gemido que llegaría a darle serios problemas.

Se habían metido a prisa en el armario de su casa cuando su hermano entró casi sin anunciarse. Si no fuera porque su madre le llamó para darle algo, Yamato los hubiera pillado en un momento bastante incómodo. No es que realmente estuvieran haciendo cosas catalogadas para mayores de edad. No. Pero eso de darse besos hasta el punto de que su camiseta terminara sobre la cama y varios botones de la camisa de ella, era lo suficiente problemático como para que todo se fuera al completo traste.

—Vaya. —La voz de Yamato llegó desde la puerta del dormitorio—. Juraría que mi madre dijo que estaba en casa.

Pareció mover los ojos cual terminator por la habitación y cuando finalmente se dio por vencido, Takeru tenía la piel tan sensible que hasta el aliento de Hikari contra su pecho le excitaba.

—¿Salimos ya? — susurró la chica más impasible que él.

—No. Espera. Saldré y haré como que estaba en el baño. Espero que mi hermano se vaya temprano. Si no, dejaré a mi madre como una mentirosa y no quiero más líos entre ellos. ¿Lo comprendes?

Ella sonrió y asintió a la par que le besaba los labios. Takeru empezaba a sopesar la idea de salir o no con esa tentación, pero ella lo empujó fuera del armario y atrapando una camiseta de él, cerró mientras se terminaba de desabrochar la camisa.

Takeru se frotó el rostro, tomó aire varias veces y se miró la entrepierna antes de salir. Corrió al cuarto de baño y, tras echarse la suficiente agua fría como para controlarse, salió para encarar a su hermano antes de que la cosa fuera tan grave como temía. Pero ya era tarde. Su hermano estaba casi cubierto por una tonelada de papeleo y al verle, le miró cual cachorrillo indefenso para que le ayudase.

—¿Has venido? No te escuché.

—Fui a tu cuarto. No estabas— reprendió acusador Yamato.

Takeru se rascó la mejilla.

—Tú sabes que tu hermano pequeño, perfecto y adorable, también caga. ¿Verdad?

Su madre puso el grito en el cielo, mientras su hermano aprovechaba la oportunidad para escabullirse justo al lugar que menos quería Takeru que fuera: Su dormitorio. Para su alivio, Hikari parecía continuar dentro del armario. Se apoyó con la espalda contra este, descuidadamente y miró a su mayor.

—¿A qué has venido? ¿Ha pasado algo con papá? — Cuando Yamato negó descuidadamente pero el ceño continuaba fruncido, Takeru comprendió. Empezó a sentirse incómodo con Hikari tras él—. Taichi.

Takeru escuchó el gemido de Hikari a su espalda y se le tensaron los hombros.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes. Su miedo a darse cuenta de que su hermana es una mujer. Cree encarecidamente que todo chico que le ponga los ojos encima siente algo por ella. El otro día la estaba ayudando a escoger un regalo para el cumpleaños de Taichi y él pensó que estábamos juntos. Juntos. ¿Te puedes creer eso?

Takeru intentó sonreír como si esa duda no le importara. Sabía de sobras que el regalo que Yamato y Hikari habían ido a comprar era para su hermano. Pero hubiera preferido mil veces ser él quien la acompañara a comprarlo. Pero era un lujo que todavía no podía permitirse darse.

—Supongo que se le pasará algún día— objetó.

Yamato negó con la cabeza.

—Compadezco al chico que se enamore de esa niña. Te lo juro. Taichi le romperá hasta el tuétano de ser necesario.

—Taichi debe de aprender que aquel que cuide de ella la cuidará por encima de todo— soltó.

Yamato enarcó una ceja cruzándose de brazos. La comisura de su boca se alzó levemente.

—Claro. Tú eres su mejor amigo. Así que básicamente estas igual con ella.

 _No, no realmente._

Pero esto era algo que él no podía decir tan fácilmente.

—Claro. Tampoco quiero que nadie le haga nada. Eso por encima de todo. Igual que tampoco quiero que nadie te haga nada a ti— añadió frunciendo el ceño.

Yamato se tocó la mandíbula con una mueca divertida.

—Ah. Esto no es nada. El sexo después lo compensa. Además, yo también le arreo alguna que otra vez. Ya sabes.

Takeru puso cara de consecuencias y su hermano se echó a reír, algo que tan solo sucedía tan sinceramente cuando estaba con él.

—No pongas esa cara. No es tan malo como parece. En serio. Vamos bien.

—¿Seguro?

—Al cien por cien— garantizó su hermano.

Yamato soltó alguna que otra razón lógica para su relación con Taichi que, aunque no terminaron de convencer a Takeru, sirvieron para que su hermano se marchara finalmente al ponerse el tema demasiado incómodo.

Cuando finalmente no hubo moros en la costa, abrió el armario. Hikari estaba enrojecida por todo lo que había escuchado de su hermano.

—Caray. De verdad que es mejor no saber nada muchas veces.

Takeru rio.

—No te lo discuto.

La ayudó a salir y frotó sus músculos parao que retomaran la circulación normal.

—Siento que por mi culpa su relación tenga esos momentos tan… fuertes.

—Ya sabes que para ellos realmente no es nada. — Le besó la rodilla y suspiró—. Siento que hayas tenido que estar encerrada en mi armario. Cuando te imagino con mi ropa te aseguro que tengo otra idea diferente. Ya sabes.

Movió las cejas sugerentemente y ella rio, acariciando sus mejillas.

—Está bien. Es una decisión que ambos tomamos.

Takeru le subió el calcetín pensativo.

Todavía recordaba el momento en que comenzaron a salir. La felicidad de ambos había sido importante, pero aún así, pensaron que cualquier jaleo sentimental volvería a sacudir los cimientos de su amistad con los demás. Especialmente, con Taichi tan imposible algunas veces y el mal sabor de boca que algunos tenían con la relación extraña de Mimi y Sora con Koushiro y Joe.

Así que preferían no crear más caos. Con el que había era suficiente.

Pero el peso de esconderlo a veces era grande.

Muchas veces se moría de ganas de atravesar el espacio que los separaba y besarla como debía de hacer. Otras ansiaba tomarla de la mano y besarle los nudillos hasta que se sonrojara. Meterle los dedos entre los cabellos y sentir el viento entre estos. Enterrar la nariz en su cuello y aspirar su aroma antes de separarse. Abrazarla y que su olor quedara impregnado en su ropa de tal modo que no deseara quitársela hasta estar seguro de volver a verla.

Y demonios, quería tener citas normales. No de esas que hacían que tu corazón saliera completamente desbocado del pecho cada vez que alguien los pillaba en un momento íntimo, ya fuera simplemente mirándose a los ojos y compartiendo algo que solo ellos comprendían.

Era una mierda.

* * *

.

Hikari dejó a Takeru con el ceño en su entrecejo fruncido y ella con pesadez en el corazón.

Nada más entrar en su casa escuchó a su hermano hablar con alguien por teléfono y por el modo en que susurraba, supuso que sería Yamato, escondiendo palabras que seguramente nadie jamás pensaba que él dijera a otra persona o viceversa.

Demonios, odiaba eso.

No que su hermano tuviera una vena romántica que dejara escapar con su pareja, si no, la libertad que tenía para ello mientras que ella sería un tremendo caos si sucediera. ¡Ni que fuera una hecatombe!

Saludó para que su hermano dejara de darle besos extraños al teléfono y la notara. Taichi se afanó en cortar y salió para saludarla.

—Ey— saludó—, llegas tarde.

—No es cierto. Todavía tengo cinco minutos de sobras de mi toque de queda. Los que me pusieron papá y mamá. ¿Recuerdas?

No quería ser dura con él, pero tras lo que había escuchado en el armario, el corazón se le encogía pensando que una de las tantas peleas que ambos habían tenido fuera por culpa de ella.

Taichi chasqueó la lengua y se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

—Lo siento.

Otras veces, su enfado con él se le pasaba en nada, pero ese día no.

—¿Le has pegado a Yamato? — cuestionó.

Taichi frunció las cejas.

—Odio cuando decís si le he pegado. No es por nada, pero Yamato no es exactamente manco a la hora de pegar también.

Hikari puso los ojos en blanco, incrédula.

—No entiendo cómo podéis tener una relación de ese modo. Eso sería maltrato si fuerais hombre y mujer.

Taichi esbozó su típica sonrisa.

—¿Te acuerdas que básicamente Yamato y yo casi comenzamos nuestra amistad a base de puños? Además, no creas que siempre estamos con los puños apretados. De todas maneras, no es algo que debas de saber todavía. Si un chico te pega, le revientas los huevos que luego se los haré yo tragar.

Hikari sabía que la amenaza era completamente verdad. Sacudió la cabeza y se plantó frente a él, levantando el mentón.

—Taichi Yagami— pronunció cada sílaba con seriedad y marcado acento—. Si a partir de hoy pegas a todos los chicos que se me acercan, te juro que te desheredo como hermano y me voy a vivir con Sora o Mimi.

—¿Qué? — exclamó sorprendido—. ¡Oye! ¡Eres demasiado…!

—¡Estoy harta de que me digas eso! — respondió sin achantarse—. Tengo ya dieciocho años. Bastante que tengo toque de queda en casa hasta que sea mayor de edad. Pero te aseguro que para tener novio estoy en todas mis facultades. Es más, quizás algún día te de una sorpresa.

Y dejando a su hermano con la boca abierta, se metió en su dormitorio, con el corazón desbocado y deseos de llamar a Takeru cuanto antes. Quizás había metido la patada.

* * *

.

Taichi miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermana pese a que habían quedado con los demás. Hikari no le miraba ni le hablaba desde aquella discusión y parecía ser como si le acabaran de arrancar un apéndice importante de su cuerpo al mayor de los hermanos Yagami.

Hikari lo notaba, pero no podía bajarse del burro así como así. Quería estar segura de que cuando decidiera contar lo de Takeru no le arrancara el cuello y fuera el final de la felicidad de ambos. Taichi no sabía lo que se jugaban ambos con esto, en realidad.

Sentada junto a Takeru y fingiendo escuchar a Koushiro, notó las puntas de los dedos de Takeru contra los suyos. Un gesto suave de ánimo para ambos. Se había tirado toda la noche contándole la situación y él había intentado calmarla, aunque por la tensión en sus hombros, notaba que no era tan indiferente.

 _Ocultémoslo, pero cuando llegue el momento quiero que lo hagamos bien. Nos lo merecemos. Se lo merecen._

Aquellas palabras todavía resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. El día que decidieron ocultarlo quizás fuera el peor.

Al principio podía resultar excitante y divertido. Esconderse, mirarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Aguantarse los deseos de tocarse.

Pero ya empezaba a ser insano.

Quería cogerle la mano a Takeru sin que los demás los mirasen con los ojos como platos y los juzgaran. Aunque sabía que eso no pasaría exactamente, si no que todas las miradas girarían directamente hacia Taichi y su peligrosidad estúpida de hermano mayor.

—Entonces quedamos así— terminó Koushiro mirando al grupo que sonreía animadamente.

Hikari parpadeó y maldijo haber estado centrada en su mente en vez de prestar atención a la situación frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? — cuestionó a Takeru.

Este sonrió y se inclinó para hablarle.

—Vamos a hacer una quedada en el campo. Una pequeña acampada. Ya sabes.

Movió las cejas sugerentemente, pero ahí quedó todo cuando Sora se acercó para entregarles un mapa.

—Toma. Tu hermano me tiene harto con eso de que eres capaz de tirarle una zapatilla a la cara de lo rebelde que te has puesto.

Hikari cogió el mapa en risas y Takeru después.

—No te culpo— añadió Sora guiñándole un ojo—. A veces, solo a veces y son muchas, se lo merece. Parece que se lo ganara a pulso. No sé cómo Yamato puede aguantarlo muchas veces.

—Paciencia y perseverancia— respondió Takeru divertido.

Las chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada.

—¿Qué? Mejor decir eso que no decir que lo calla metiéndole algo en la boca.

—¡Takeru! — regañó avergonzada Hikari.

Takeru chasqueó la lengua y sonrió al verla enrojecer. Sora sacudió la cabeza.

—Este chico es un peligro andante.

Hikari puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te imaginas cuanto— susurró más para sí misma que para Sora.

—Takeru.

Hikari se estremeció al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Takeru le dio un suave apretón en la mano, volviéndose hacia el mayor.

—¿Sí, Taichi?

—Quisiera hablar contigo de algo. ¿Puedes?

—Claro.

Hikari sintió que los sentimientos se le arremolinaban de puro amor. Su hermano y su novio juntos, hablando como si nada, sonriéndose mutuamente. Su hermano con el brazo sobre los hombros de su pareja. Perfecto.

Lástima que no supiera la verdad.

* * *

.

—Si te lo digo, seguramente no me creerás. Puede incluso que vayas a montarle un numerito a su cuarto.

—Takeru…

Takeru se acomodó el teléfono en el hombro mientras se afanaba en preparar la mochila para ese campamento que, por un lado, ansiaba y por otro, detestaba. Si solo hubiera una forma de que ambos fingieran estar enfermos y disfrutaran de una vez de la ciudad para sí solos…

—No te enfades, pero es algo entre hombres.

—Sí, ya puedo hacerme una idea del grande ego vuestro macho peludo. Dame detalles, Takeru. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pedido? Mi hermano solo acude a ti para esas cosas y casi siempre, tienen que ver conmigo.

Takeru apretó los dientes para no soltar una carcajada. Digna respuesta de una chica que no atiende a los códigos entre hombres.

—Lo siento, en serio que no puedo.

Hikari bufó.

—Al menos dime si fue por mí o por otra cosa. Solo eso.

Takeru lo sopesó. Metió su ropa interior en la bolsa y le sonrió a la pared.

—Eso sería darte una gran pista. Eres inteligente Hikari.

—Gracias— agradeció mordaz.

Tras varios intentos más esquivados con respuestas rápidas, Hikari se cansó y colgó. Takeru miró el teléfono con una mueca de diversión.

Sí. Hikari era inteligente y divertida. La única capaz de soportar sus penurias y su lengua tanto ávida como rápida.

Y avispada como ella sola, había sabido leerle fácilmente. Aunque la gran mayoría de veces, con Taichi, todo era predecible al cien por cien.

Su cuñado por doble parte le había pasado el brazo por el hombro y alejado del lugar para preguntarle si sabía algo de un pretendiente de Hikari. Repentinamente, Takeru se había sentido, hablando en plata, con los cojones en la garganta. Hikari le había dicho que quizás había metido la patada, pero nada había cambiado. Si él lo hacía…

Se había encogido de hombros y alegado que Hikari no solía hablar de asuntos amorosos con él, cosa que realmente era cierta. Ella no hablaba con él, los tenía con él, cosa que era muy diferente.

Pero de ese modo no había mentido a Taichi referente a su pregunta. Y el chico parecía haberse quedado satisfecho. Sin embargo, le había pedido algo molesto: vigilar que su mejor amiga no tuviera retoces con otros varones.

Bueno. Él no es que vigilara a Hikari especialmente. No había puesto ningún tipo de veda entre ellos, pero naturalmente, era algo que ya de por si se esperaba que no sucediera. Confiaba en ella del mismo modo que ella en él. Por más que Takeru tuviera una lengua llena de cosas para sacar los celos de la chica, era fiel hasta la médula.

Aunque no contarle nada a Hikari simplemente fue para su diversión más que para otra cosa.

Aunque luego le costara una regañina.

* * *

.

El día del campamento llegó antes de que Hikari se diera cuenta. Ni Takeru ni su hermano habían soltado prenda de su conversación y aunque sospechaba de qué habían estado hablando, le molestaba que las cosas fueran tras su espalda. Especialmente, Takeru.

Cruzada de brazos, observaba a su novio con una ceja alzada. Takeru estaba inclinado con Meiko, intercambiado algunas palabras acerca de la fogata que estaban preparando, contándole alguna anécdota de su viaje al digimundo tiempo atrás.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Yamato la miró desde su altura, alternando la mirada entre su hermano y ella.

—¿Os habéis peleado? Eso sería nuevo.

Negó rotundamente y sacudió el pie en el suelo.

No estaba realmente enfadada. Solo que… quizás dolida. Le dolía que Takeru tuviera secretos justamente con su hermano. Y empezaba a estar ya harta de todo.

—Yamato: ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?

—Realmente te gusta que tu hermano me machaque la mandíbula, ¿eh?

Hikari abrió los ojos desorbitados. Yamato presto en levantar las manos, negó.

—Es una forma brusca de hablar. Te aseguro que no nos estamos matando todo el tiempo. Nuestra relación es complicada, pero… bueh. Si me necesitas, he de ir a por agua, así que estaré solo. Todo para ti.

Le guiñó un ojo amistoso y se alejó sacudiendo el cubo contra la cabeza de Taichi antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos. Su hermano había gruñido pero cuando le dio la espalda, su mirada era claramente de ternura hacia él. Sí. Podían discutir, pero pese a todo, se amaban.

Buscando las vueltas posibles, se reunió con Yamato en el arroyo. El rubio estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra una roca mientras miraba su móvil. Al sentirla, levantó los ojos hacia ella, en espera, dándole su tiempo de hablar.

—Sé que Takeru va a enfadarse por esto— suspiró.

—¿Ha pasado algo grave?

El rostro de Yamato se volvió más pálido que de costumbre, como siempre que había algo preocupante en su hermano menor. Por más que le hubiera dejado libertad, ahí quedaban esos resquicios de hermano mayor por siempre. La diferencia es que Yamato no se metía en las cosas sentimentales de su hermano menor.

O al menos, Takeru nunca se había quejado de ello.

—No, no. Tranquilo. Ya has visto antes que estaba hablando con Meiko del fuego y demás.

—Sí, pero pueden pasar cosas en cinco segundos.

—Desde luego— consintió—. Pero no es el caso. Te aseguro que si estuviera pasándole algo a Takeru yo sería la primera que estaría gritando.

Le miró fijamente y esperó. Yamato suspiró aliviado pero enseguida clavó la mirada en ella. Al contrario que su hermano, Yamato podía ser más espabilado y pillar las cosas al vuelo.

—Espera…

De nuevo, comenzó a ponerse pálido. Sus ojos brillaban mientras su mente trabajaba en todo.

—Oh. No. No. _Tu_ hermano va a matar a _mi_ hermano.

Hikari puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

—Esto es como el cuento del lobo.

—No, Hikari. Tú no duermes con él mientras te está comiendo la oreja alegando que matará al tipo que se atreva a tocarte. Y tenía que ser precisamente mi hermano. Dichosa mala suerte la mía.

—No le veo la mala suerte— objetó ofendida—. Tu hermano es muy buen chico. Además, estamos juntos desde pequeños, era casi natural que esto sucediera. Mirad que ha pasado entre vosotros. ¡O sora y Joe! ¡O Mimi y Koushiro!

—Sí, pero…

—¡Detén esos peros, por favor! — exclamó muerta de nervios. Se llevó una mano a la frente. Equivocada creía que Yamato iba a comprenderla. A comprenderles más bien.

—Hikari.

Se volvió al escuchar su voz. Estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Takeru se acercó a ella, rompiendo la distancia en grandes zancadas hasta estrecharla entre sus brazos. La acunó entre estos y clavó la mirada en su hermano.

—¿Qué has hecho? — cuestionaron ambos a la vez.

Hikari gimió una súplica.

—Nunca debimos realmente de ocultarlo. Tuvimos que decirlo desde el principio y si la bomba tenía que estallar, que estallara entonces. ¡Dios! No sé por qué he estado sufriendo tanto las ganas de estar contigo solo por esto… ¡Si igualmente nos van a rechazar!

Takeru le acarició la espalda susurrándole palabras para tranquilizarla. Yamato se levantó y extendió una mano hacia ellos justo cuando la figura de Taichi aparecía.

—Mierda— masculló el mayor de los rubios.

—¿Qué ocurre? — exclamó Taichi acercándose más—. ¿Por qué estáis todos a…? ¿Hikari? ¿¡Qué le pasa!?

Taichi hizo por quitársela de los brazos a Takeru, pero este se negó y ella tampoco lo soltó. Frunciendo el ceño, el castaño los miró sin comprender y invirtió la mirada de ellos a su novio.

Yamato se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua.

—Es lo que ves.

—No— negó rápidamente Yagami clavando la mirada en Takeru—. Me has traicionado.

—En realidad no lo he hecho en ningún momento. Tu preguntaste si Hikari me había hablado de algún chico que la rondara y técnicamente, ella nunca habla de mí, si no conmigo. Y también te prometí cuidarla.

Taichi chasqueó varias veces la lengua, balbuceando acto seguido palabras incongruentes. Pareció recordar que Yamato estaba ahí, porque se volvió hacia él como una furia.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—Me acabo de enterar— respondió éste con un gesto indiferente con la mano que no hizo otra cosa que cabrear a Taichi.

—¿¡Por qué se lo habías dicho antes a él!? ¿¡Qué demonios!?

—¡Por esto mismo! — explotó Hikari levantando el índice hacia su hermano y enfatizando sus palabras con este—. Te alteras con la loca idea de que esté con un chico. Ah, pero tú sí puedes estar con tu pareja libremente.

—Yo soy…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un chico? ¿Mayor? ¡Dime! Porque por más que respondes incoherencias me hace pensar por qué he tenido que estar sufriendo esconderme para que tú seas feliz.

Jadeó al terminar y Takeru la sujetó de los hombros para que se recostara contra él. Taichi se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Estabais ocultándolo para hacerme feliz a mí?

Esta vez, Takeru avanzó.

—En parte sí. Tampoco queríamos ocasionar problemas a los demás. Queríamos que las cosas fueran cómodas y nada incómodas si decidíamos abrazarnos o darnos un beso de más.

Tai clavó la mirada en Yamato. Este se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una mirada descriptiva. El castaño jadeó llevándose las manos a la cara y frotándose. En un acto que ninguno esperaba, se acercó a Yamato e inclinó la cabeza en su cuello.

Yamato le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Míralo por el lado bueno. Mi hermano no será un capullo desconocido que la deje preñada y se largue. Te puedo apostar mi sangre a que la cuidará siempre. Es mi hermano y que yo sepa, no te he descuidado nunca. Puede que te haya pegado, pero descuidado, jamás. Al fin y al cabo, soy yo quien te cura las heridas después.

—Más bien las lames— gruñó Yagami girándose hacia los otros e ignorando al rojez en las mejillas del Ishida—. ¿Cuánto hace que estáis juntos?

—Medio año— recordó Hikari tras intercambiar una mirada con Takeru, dudosa.

Taichi suspiró una palabrota y miró hacia Takeru.

—Como la hagas infeliz te juro que me haré tus cataplines en una barbacoa.

—Oh, por dios— protestó Yamato poniendo los ojos en blanco y mirando a su menor—. Takeru, hazte cargo o me quemará la casa.

La pareja rio con ganas, mirándose feliz. Sin ataduras, sin más mentiras.

Se inclinaron para besarse pero una mano se interpuso entre ambos.

—¡Hermano! — protestó Hikari.

—Está bien que os acepte como pareja, pero dejar esas cosas tras las puertas y…

—Taichi-san— regañó esta vez Takeru.

—¿Qué? — inquirió con gesto de mofa—. No creo que sea bueno para mi sensibilidad que…

—Tú no tienes sensibilidad nada más que en el trasero— interrumpió Yamato acercándose y cogiéndole de la oreja. Taichi empezó a protestar—. Anda, vamos de regreso. El agua queda a vuestro cargo. No tardéis, chicos.

Takeru y Hikari asintieron y una vez libres de las garras de Taichi, por fin, se besaron.

Con el balde de agua lleno regresaron de la mano. Todos menos sus hermanos los miraron con la boca abierta. Alguien chilló y por la forma en que saltaba, era Mimi. Koushiro se coloreó cuando la chica lo besó entre risas. Sora se acomodó junto a Joe y enlazando sus dedos, cosa que puso nervioso al superior pero aún así no se apartó.

—Ya era hora chicos.

—Espera: ¿lo sabías? — protestó Taichi con la boca abierta.

—Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se habría dado cuenta que estos dos, desde pequeños, tenían algo especial entre ellos— expresó Koushiro sin perder su toque intelectual.

—Desde luego, estaban como destinados— añadió Joe.

—¡Y seguro que sus hijos serán preciosos! — animó Mimi.

—¡P-para el carro! — chilló Taichi alarmado y corriendo hacia su hermana para tirar de ella contra sí y alejarla de Yamato—. ¡Es joven! ¡Muy joven como para perder la virginidad y tener hijos! ¡Le pondré unas bragas de seguridad!

—Se dice cinturón de castidad— corrigió Koushiro levantando una ceja—. Y ahora mismo se usan más como elemento de juegos eróticos que otra cosa.

Todas las miradas recayeron sobre el pelirrojo que comenzó a ponerse del mismo color que su pelo.

—¿Qué?

Mimi soltó una risita y se acercó a su intelectual favorito.

—Ay, cariño. Creo que vamos a tener que ver esa página juntos algún día.

Y se llevó a un escandalizado joven consigo tras varios arbustos. Los demás fingieron que no tenían ni idea de qué hacían y continuaron hostigando a preguntas a la pareja.

Takeru y Hikari intercambiaron una cómplice mirada.

Si ellos supieran la verdad… estaba segura de que su hermano se escandalizaría y terminaría dándole una soberana paliza a Takeru. O quizás no.

Fuera como fuese, al menos habían dado un paso enorme y dejaron de esconderse tras los rincones para, finalmente, ser la pareja que siempre habían soñado.

Aunque Taichi continuara sentándose entre medias y siendo jalado de la oreja.

Pero eso, ya era otra historia.

 **Fin**

 **27 de mayo del 2016**


End file.
